Stars
by SylphinesBane
Summary: Hardship can bring people together and remind us that we are not alone.


Stars

My first attempt at something more along the lines of a family story. I don't own anything of the characters or places mentioned in this story, the all mighty Square Enix does. Rated T for brief language.

The stars were just beginning to twinkle in existence when she woke up. The room was blurry; faint light diffusing through the curtains from the street below was throwing distorted shadows along the walls. She put her hand to her still throbbing head and sighed loudly. The soft sound of fabric rubbing against itself to the left caught her attention. The chair near the bed was occupied and the person leaned forward when she turned her head.

"How are you feeling?" He asked in a serious whisper. She moaned in annoyance and pain and moved her head away from his outstretched hand. His hand was still able to reach her; she felt it gingerly caress the back of her head and then her neck, before pulling away. She heard a clinking sound and then felt a weight on the bed next to her. A cold cloth was slowly placed across her forehead and then carefully adjusted. She began to lift her arm to pull the cloth away, when he took hold of her wrist and pushed her arm back down on the bed. It was then she opened her eyes and saw Cloud leaning above her, his arms firmly placed on the bed on each side of her. She couldn't quite see the expression on his face but the faint glow of his eyes was directed intently on her. He shifted slightly and gently rubbed her cheek with the back of his hand. She sighed heavily and winced as she tried to move away from his touch.

"Stop, please, I feel awful." She complained, wincing again as her sleep-laden words seemed to rattle inside her head like jarring rocks. Her verbal complaints seemed to go unheard, as Cloud placed his hand gently against her rib cage and stoked her side up and down.

"Do you want me to get the doctor again?" He sounded much more concerned this round of questioning. She looked up into his shadowed face, realizing that she didn't need to take her suffering out on him. She forced a weak smile and raised her hand to the opening at the top of his sweater and twirled the zipped in her fingers, trying to distract herself from the pounding in her head. He wrapped her smaller hand in his and held it for a few minutes, before standing. She heard a door open and close and then muffled voices. The voices grew piercing as the opening door allowed their sound to agitate the agony in her head.

"Tifa?" She recognized the voice of the doctor who had been treating her for, how long had she been there? A day, two? She felt him take her wrist and begin to take her pulse.

"Why are you not in bed Cloud." He stated, his voice hinting at a threat in the making.

"I feel fine." Cloud responded a little too quickly, his voice suggesting anger, as a set of footsteps announced someone else entering the room.

"At least sit down, you're making me nervous. The injuries you sustained need to heal more than just two days. Nurse, get him into a chair." The doctor ordered, as he released Tifa's wrist and checked the bump on her forehead. She heard the shuffling of feet and the nurse softly requesting Cloud to sit down.

"I said I'm fine, how is she?" He responded. She could hear some pain in his strained voice. What had happened to him? Suddenly worried, she tried to sit up, but the doctor quickly took hold of her shoulder and eased her back onto the bed.

"Relax Tifa. Don't get up, moving too much will only aggravate your concussion." The doctor spoke softly, removing the cloth from her forehead and replacing it with another. He moved away from her and began speaking to Cloud.

"Sit." He spoke harshly. She heard a chair being lifted and then placed on the floor, She dared raising her head just enough to see the outline of Cloud sitting in a chair near the foot of the bed she was lying in. The doctor was standing next to him and the nurse was on the other side. She suddenly felt a surge of dizziness and slumped her head back down on the pillow. Hearing the movement Cloud snapped his head in her direction. He couldn't see in the semi-darkness if she was still awake and he tried to stand.

"Tifa?" The doctor firmly put his hand on Cloud's shoulder and forced back into the chair.

"Cloud, you need to sit and I will sedate you if I have to. I understand your concern, Tifa is going to be fine and she's not going anywhere." The doctor sounded like he was tired of repeating himself, but he was patient as well, even after the glare he received from Cloud.

"Now that we have that out of the way, how are you feeling?" He asked after realizing Cloud was going to listen to him.

"I already said I'm fine. How many times do I need to say that." Cloud replied, some exertion in his words.

"You're not fine. You fractured four ribs, suffered a mild concussion, plus all the heavy bruising and pulled muscles." Tifa heard the doctor's irritation at Cloud's stubbornness. The various injuries that had been listed sounded much worse than just the hammering in her head, how did that all happen?

"Then don't treat me anymore." Was Cloud's heated reply, as he quickly stood from the chair, knocking it back. For a few moments there was silence, until the doctor spoke again, his voice softer.

"Easy Cloud, that's what happens when you stand too suddenly. Let's get you back into your bed. Nurse if you would please assist me." Tifa could only guess what was happening since she was beginning to drift off into a pleasant sleep…

. . .

Cloud was frustrated, not just because he wanted to stay by Tifa's side but because of his own weakness of surrendering to his injuries. He had tried to protect her, granted he had been wounded much more severely than her, but he hadn't fully protected her from harm's way. He was cursing himself in his mind as the nurse was re-inserting the IV into his arm.

"Cloud, I'm going to give you something to help you sleep, all right?" The doctor was stating behind a medical chart he was flipping through.

"I don't need help sleeping." Cloud retorted, hissing slightly at the pinching IV.

"You need rest." He replied slapping the chart shut and tossing it on the bed. Cloud looked away from the comment, knowing it was true. He watched from the corner of his eye as the doctor came around the side of the bed and sat down on it. The nurse hovered nearby, waiting to be needed. He pulled back the blanket that rested up against Cloud's chest and lifted the side of loose shirt the nurse had forced him to change into. He tenderly pressed his fingers into Cloud's swollen ribs, eliciting a sharp gasp and a wince. Cloud could see the doctor studying him from the corner of his eye as he clenched his teeth. The exam was beginning to make him feel nauseous and a bit light-headed, but the doctor continued to probe his injury.

"Doctor…" The nurse began, seeing Cloud's discomfort, as she drew near the bedside.

"Relax." The doctor comforted Cloud as he withdrew his hand, and reached for the chart. He made some notes before speaking again.

"You're not healing any faster by getting out of bed and walking around. What I want to give you will help you fall asleep but not put you to sleep, it's a stronger pain killer than what I've been giving you so it will make you feel drowsy. I want you to lie on your injured side and take some deep breaths, all right? I don't want you developing pneumonia or any lung tissue damage." Cloud did as he was told as he watched the nurse fill a syringe and hand it to the doctor.

"Deep breaths." The doctor spoke in a calming voice, as he injected the fluid through Cloud's IV. Each breath was uncomfortable, but not unbearable. With each inhale the pain seemed to lessen and his eyelids began to feel heavy. He felt someone take a firm hold of his wrist as he began to yield to sleep. He tried to fight against the warmth spreading through his body, but it was difficult because it felt so good, like being cocooned in soft blankets during the coldest of winter nights. He wasn't winning this battle and as slumber claimed him, his last thought before completely succumbing; was Tifa.

. . .

The explosion shook the ground like an earthquake; sending glasses, bottles, and people tumbling to the floor. Sirens followed the ensuing confusion like thundering following lightning. Panic flowed freely in the streets, as people spilled out of homes and businesses, trying to find the source of the disorder. Seventh Heaven emptied in moments, as patrons who could find their way out, did as quickly as possible. Several grappled with pulling themselves up from the alcohol drenched floor, their hands slippery on tables, chairs, and stools. Tifa lay sprawled on the floor behind the bar, knocked out from the wave that swept through Edge from the blast that Midgar seemed to give birth to. Various bottles had thrown themselves at her, slamming her to the floor. Luckily, Cloud had been home at the time and ran to her side, tenderly checking the pulse in her neck and the breath in her chest. Fortunately, Marlene and Denzel were with Cait Sith at the Gold Saucer, far from the mess erupting in Edge.

"Tifa? Tifa?" Cloud begged the unconscious woman in his arms. He was thankful she was alive, but worried because she wasn't responding to his pleads. He quickly scanned the room and decided he needed to get her outside.

"Cloud?" Barret shouted from the open doorway. The big man had been staying with Cloud and Tifa so that could spend more time with Marlene before leaving again to look for more oil fields. He had been mapping out some potential areas in a make-shift office he had in the garage.

"Over here, Tifa is hurt!" He yelled back, standing momentarily so Barret could see where he was and then huddling back down next Tifa. Barret made his way rapidly to the bar, glass crunching under his boots. Cloud already had her in his arms and was carrying her gingerly out from behind the bar. His worried glance scanned her again, and this time he noticed the lump forming on her forehead. She moaned and appeared to be trying to open her eyes. She lifted her hand to her hand slowly and moaned again.

"Easy Tifa," Barret said, trying to catch his breath. Her eyes blinked open sluggishly as she tried to focus on the two men watching her with apprehension.

"We need to get outside; it might not be safe in here." Cloud stated making his way to the door, trying to avoid the mess strewn on the floor, while juggling Tifa in his arms. Chaos greeted the trio when they stepped into the dusk of Edge. Overturned vehicles and small fires dotted the frightened town, some people wandered in confusion while others, arms laden with belongings, quickly made their way in the opposite direction of Midgar. The ruined city was coughing up billowing puffs of smoke in the distance.

"What the hell is going on?" Barret demanded of the situation as frightened people skittered past like roaches terrified of the light. Cloud responded with a shake of his head as, his attention completely on the woman in his arms.

"We need to get to a shelter of some kind.." Cloud said absently, carefully shifting Tifa in his arms. He looked around trying to think where they could go, when something slammed into him from behind, knocking him to the ground. He twisted himself in enough time that his head and back took the brunt of the fall, sparing Tifa any further injury. Sprawled on the ground in a heap of limbs, Cloud and Tifa lay in the middle of the street as Barret screamed various curses at the truck that was now speeding off into the distance.

"Shit! Cloud, Cloud, wake up!" Barret swore, trying to wake up the blonde. He watched in shock as the vehicle that hit Cloud, veered off and slammed into a building further down the road. Tifa was sitting on her knees holding her hand in her hands, still trying to fully grasp what was going on around her.

"Barret? Wh-what's going on?" She slurred, crawling to where Cloud lay unconscious.

"Shit Tifa, he's not breathing, help me do CPR or somethin'!" The hit and run forgotten and the focus now on the injured man. Tifa began to regain her senses at his statement and dragged herself to Cloud's side.

"Cloud?" She asked, her voice failing her. She placed her hand on his chest and felt, nothing. Barret was already in motion; he arranged Cloud flat on his back and tilted his head back. He looked over to Tifa.

"You gonna help me? Can you do this?" He questioned, demanding her to answer, to stay focused. She nodded and arranged herself next to his head; she leaned over his parted lips and waited. She forced herself to stay alert, to ignore the rising nausea and the horrible hammering in her head. She firming pinched his nose closed and breathed into his mouth. She fought back a sob as his body shook with the hard pumping Barret was delivering to Cloud's chest. She leaned over him again, almost passing out in the process. She caught herself with her hand on the pavement and tried to fight back the urge to collapse.

"Tifa! I need you, Cloud needs you, keep it together just until he's ok." Barret yelled, grabbing her forearm. She weakly nodded in response, and willed herself to stay awake before leaning over and breathing into his mouth again. She held onto Cloud's shoulder as Barret seemed to urge him awake with his forceful chest compressions. She hovered over his body wondering why drops began to slowly drip onto his face before she realized she was crying. Cloud, he was dying, the man she loved from a distance, the man she could never get close to, he was dying.

"No." She whispered as she began to regain her senses and firmly pressed her lips to his, forcing air deep into his lungs. As she released her kiss of life, he began to cough violently. She fell back onto her knees, as Barret eased Cloud into this side.

"Tifa? Tifa?" Barret's frantic voice couldn't hold her back from the soft and welcoming blanket darkness that eased her into unconsciousness.

. . .

"Tifa?" The voice sounded like it had been slowly rising out the water; garbled at first and then more clear and understandable. She turned her head to face whoever was speaking and was thankful her head only mumbled in protest.

"Hhmm?" She slowly opened her eyes to see the doctor leaning over her. He gave her a small smile and then stood up straight and spoke a few soft words to someone else in the room.

"Cloud has been asking about you, I'll be happy to tell him you're doing much better today." Today? How long had she been here again?

"Cloud…is he…ok?" She asked hesitantly, her voice scratchy and rough with sleep. The doctor nodded and handed something (a chart? she wasn't sure), to the other person in the room. Tifa heard the receding click of heels and a door opening and closing.

"He will be," The doctor sighed and sat down in a chair near her bed. "Do you remember what happened?"

"Bits and pieces." Tifa answered, trying hard to focus her thoughts.

"You have a concussion. From what your friend Barret explained, it was from the aftershock of the explosion on the edge of Midgar. That aftershock blew through Edge and caused some damage to many of the buildings, including your bar. Cloud and Barret were trying to get to a more stable shelter when Cloud was struck by a vehicle. The blow to his head, although not severe, was done in such a way that he actually needed CPR. Barret unfortunately, damaged some of Cloud's ribs in the process. Cloud is resting in the next room. If he would stop trying to get out of bed to see you, he might heal a little faster." The doctor chuckled to himself at the last statement.

"How long will it take for him to recover?" She asked, beginning to remember the events of the past several days and suddenly becoming more concerned when she recalled giving him CPR.

"The fractures are minor, but they are still fractures. It could take six weeks for him to fully recover." The doctor stated matter-of-factly,

"I want to see him." She declared, slowly sitting up in bed as to not piss off her head. The doctor nodded and stood up to assist her. She peeled the covers off her, realizing she was wearing a nightgown. The IV in her arm was attached to a stand with wheels, which the doctor indicated she take in her hand and pull along. Soft slippers met her feet as she stepped out of the bed, as well as the doctor's hand on her elbow to help guide her. As she crossed the bedroom to the door, she discovered she was in Kalm and noticed some damage to buildings outside.

"Here as well? What happened?" She asked stopping by the window to watch some workers fix the wall of a building near the entrance to the town.

"Apparently someone thought it a smart idea to try and tap into a mako reactor with a different power source or something of that matter. Probably someone at WRO sticking their noses in places that aren't deemed safe yet." The doctor replied, disgusted at the situation. He urged Tifa forward and through the door into the next room. This was a clinic? It looked like someone's house. Tifa thought to herself as she was guided into the room where Cloud was resting.

The room was dimly lit, the curtains of the lone window were drawn closed, giving the room a dusk-like quality. Someone stood as they entered; a nurse, who approached the doctor and spoke in hushed tones.

"He's been asleep about two hours, all vitals are normal and steady." She stated, handing the doctor a medical chart.

"Thank you, any complaints of pain or difficulty breathing?" He questioned, flipping through the chart, which he held up toward the covered window.

"He had trouble falling asleep because of some minor pain." She stated as Tifa drifted slowly toward the sleeping figure in the bed. She sat herself down in the chair and reached for his hand. It was warm and relaxed, as she carefully twisted it so his palm was facing upwards. She saw the IV taped securely to his arm as she rubbed his palm with her thumb. She tenderly massaged his open palm as her eyes observed his slumbering form. He was in a deep sleep; his breathing peaceful and slow. He appeared to be propped up slightly in the bed and upon closer inspected she noticed tubes in his nose. As she leaned forward the doctor spoke behind her,

"Oxygen. Mostly a precaution in case he has any respiratory problems while he sleeps." She sat back in the chair as the doctor came to the other side of the bed.

"Has he?" Tifa asked, looking up from the bed to the doctor.

"No, no, just a precaution. He's been sleeping very well." He assured her, as he lifted Cloud's wrist and began to take his pulse. Cloud stirred in the bed and brief mask of discomfort creased his face as he shifted slightly.

"Can I stay here for a bit?" Tifa asked cautiously, not wanting to take no for an answer.

"Of course, but not too long." The doctor released Cloud's wrist and left the room with the nurse trailing close behind. She heard the door click shut before releasing a contented sigh. She studied him, sleeping peacefully, his head slightly turned in her direction as if he knew she was sitting nearby. She leaned forward and brushed some of his spikes out of his face. She smiled, happy to know he was going to recover but angry at the same time.

"You don't need to continue keeping a promise when you've already fulfilled it more than once Cloud." She said half-heartedly to him, not having the energy to even begin to get annoyed. She looked down at his hand in hers and smiled.

"Yeah I do." He replied, his voice sounding dry and raspy. She quickly looked up at him, shocked he responded. He squeezed her hand and gave her one of his rare smiles. She returned the gesture and rested her hand against his arm. She could feel him slowly pull his hand out of her grasp and begin to stroke her hair.

"We'll be ok…" She asked, her voice trailing off into the faintest trace of a question.

"We always are…" She could hear the determination and conviction in his voice, something she thought he had lost along the way to where they were now. She closed her eyes, knowing when she woke he would be there and she would be at his side….


End file.
